


Shinra's Movie Night

by Glenraven



Series: Raijin Days one-shots [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Izaya and family issues, Izaya's first sleepover, Language, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Slash, Raijin Days, Shenanigans, Shizuo's mother being disarmingly kind, Some Fluff, Tension, babysitter Kasuka, hormonal confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenraven/pseuds/Glenraven
Summary: Shinra invites his friends over for movie night. Izaya has two problems: who's going to look after his sisters, and what should he do about his own weird reactions to Shizu-chan's presence?And what's the deal with all the questions about his family, anyway?





	Shinra's Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I'm posting this about four months late. Four months of me not posting Shizaya. Anyway, I wrote this in November and it's set a couple weeks after Summer Days at Raijin. Since following the timeline of the novels, the boys would have been in school in about the late 90s, I'm keeping the tech (and the movie selection) at about the same level, so no smart phones and no cell phone at all for young Kasuka.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The heat had finally broken and the city seemed to breathe again. For the first time in at least a month, Izaya left his parasol at home and, after a glance at the sky, put a foldable umbrella into his school bag instead. Summer was nearly over, and he was looking forward to the fall. Fall weather was his favorite - the bluest sky, a refreshing wind, and leaves the color of arson.

When Izaya got to school, Dotachin was the only one waiting at their usual spot.  
“Morning, Do-ta-chin,” Izaya teased.  
Kadota rolled his eyes. “You really need to stop it with the nicknames, Izaya-kun.”  
“But it suits you so well,” Izaya pouted. “Or,” his smile turned sly, “is it screwing with your rep?”  
Kadota stiffened. “What do you mean?”  
“I’ve seen you, you know,” Izaya went on. “Outside of school. Hanging around with people. A purple bandana tucked into your pants.”  
Dotachin paled. “Don’t talk to anybody here about this.”  
“Oh, I won’t,” Izaya said off-handedly. “I’ll be discreet. I just want you to know that I see.”  
Kadota looked like he wanted to ask what, exactly, Izaya thought he saw, but Shinra and Shizu-chan showed up at this moment.

“Izaya-kun! Kadota-kun! You need to come over to my place tonight,” Shinra beamed.  
“Oh? And why would I go there on a Friday night?” Izaya smirked.  
“Because I’ve got the apartment all to myself, so I’m throwing a small party! Well,” he laughed, “it’s more of a movie night really. You know, half-darkened room. Scary movies. Celty!”  
Dotachin groaned. “Shinra-kun, I really don’t think that’s how-”  
“It’s the perfect plan!” Shinra exclaimed, his body squirming this way and that as he clutched his hands in front of his chest.  
“Are there any girls invited?” Izaya asked.  
“No!” Shinra looked appalled. “Celty might get jealous, or think that I’m cheating on her. Although actually the jealous part-”  
“It’s useless,” Shizuo said. “No girls would want to spend time with us anyway. If it’s just us, it could be fun. We’ll see this lunatic make a fool of himself in any case.”  
“Speak for yourself, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said, his voice full of suggestion. “I’m sure if I hosted a party, I could get a dozen girls to show up.”  
Shizuo’s face reddened with anger. “Stay home then! It would be more fun without you anyway. Ugh, you’re annoying.”  
He walked off, taking a cigarette out of a near-empty pack, then putting it back when he realized how late it was. No point lighting it if he wasn’t going to be able to smoke it before class started.

The day passed quickly and with a minimum of anger-induced incidents. After that night on Izaya’s roof a few weeks ago, things between him and Shizuo had been even weirder than usual. Izaya teased Shizuo less, afraid of what might happen if he went too far.  
He hated being afraid. But he was too alarmed by his physical reactions to spit in his fear’s face and continue as he had been.

It was ridiculous how he’d begun to react to Shizu-chan. The displays of impossible violence and strength had always excited him, of course. But now, it was also the low, gravelly sound of Shizuo’s voice, the darkness in his eyes, the wild toss of his hair. Something was definitely wrong with Izaya’s body. So he gave Shizuo what the other had always said he wanted: peace. At least, a measure of it. He couldn’t hold himself back altogether. Teasing Shizuo was still so much fun, after all. The beast just made it too easy, how was he supposed to resist? But he didn’t go as far as he had before.  
Izaya wasn’t sure whether he liked the results of his new behavior. If he wasn’t being chased by Shizu-chan, he had more time to actually look at the protozoan, to varying effects, none of which he particularly liked.

Lunch was spent lounging on the roof, Izaya’s head resting on a mildly uncomfortable looking Dotachin’s thigh, while Shinra and Shizuo discussed the movie selection. Izaya didn’t really care, so he just leaned back and exhaled, letting the sparse sunrays dance over his closed eyelids. Kadota was quiet save for the turning of the pages as he read. Izaya calculated that it took him around a minute to read two pages. “What are you reading, Dotachin?”  
“A novel a friend recommended to me. I’m starting to doubt her taste though.”  
“Hoh?” Izaya opened an eye to look up at his friend’s face. “I didn’t know that you had any girl friends. Do I know her?”  
Kadota shook his head. “She doesn’t go to school here. I met her at the bookstore. She’s a bit weird and excitable, but it’s fun to watch, so I just go with the flow.”  
Izaya smiled and closed his eye again. Dotachin was doing it right. Enjoying his high school life. Finding some excitement on the side. Izaya had a feeling that Dotachin would be the only one of them to go after a reputable profession in the future.

“So that’s settled then!” Shinra exclaimed. The excitement in his eyes was adorable.  
“When are we meeting up?” Izaya asked.  
Shizuo shrugged. “I’m free right after school.”  
“Same,” Kadota said.  
Izaya fiddled with his jacket. “I’ll be over a bit later, then.”  
Shinra nodded in understanding. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

 

“Flea! Wait up!” It was after school and Izaya was on the way to pick up his sisters. He sighed and turned around, the cool breeze ruffling his hair. Shizuo caught up with a few long strides.  
“Do you need help with them?” the blond asked, unusually calm.  
Izaya frowned, but didn’t bother pretending he didn’t know what Shizuo was talking about. “Not really. I just hope they don’t take the house apart while I’m gone. It’s too short-notice to find a babysitter, but they’re almost eight, so it should be fine.”  
Shizuo hesitated. “My brother could do it. Maybe.”  
Izaya was truly surprised now. “Are you seriously volunteering your brother to look after my two mildly deranged sisters?”  
Shizuo shrugged. “He lives with me. Nothing really rattles him. And he’s thirteen, so he’s at least a bit older. And responsible.”  
Izaya was wary. This was too good to be true and besides, did he really want to entrust his sisters to any relative of Shizu-chan’s? “Has he done this type of thing before?”  
Shizu-chan nodded. “Yeah, with our cousins. He doesn’t have a cell phone though, so we’d have to swing by my place first…”  
Izaya hesitated. He was more worried about leaving the twins alone than he let on. “Fine. I suppose there’s no harm in meeting him.”  
“Okay.” Shizuo smiled, and Izaya’s stomach did a weird floppy thing. Ugh, dammit.

Shizuo led the way now, towards a less expensive residential part of the city. The Heiwajima’s house was old but well cared for. Shizuo simply opened the door, which was unlocked, and yelled “I’m home!”  
Izaya could smell food, but couldn’t see anything yet since Shizuo was blocking the doorway. “Welcome back!” a woman’s voice called out.  
“I brought a f- someone from school,” Shizuo said, moving aside to make space for Izaya. Izaya followed, not knowing what else to do.  
“Oh?” The woman appeared in the doorway that must lead to the kitchen. Her hair was brown and shoulder length. She was half a head shorter than Shizuo, with a kind face, Shizuo’s eyes, and a apron tied around her waist.

“Any friend of Shizuo’s is welcome here. I’m Heiwajima Namiko.” She was so friendly and her smile so gentle that Izaya couldn’t bring himself to say something nasty or make a sarcastic remark. He bowed. “Orihara Izaya. Pleased to meet you.”  
As he said his name, Shizuo’s mother glanced towards her son, who would not meet her eyes.  
“Is Kasuka here? We came to ask if he’d be willing to look after Izaya’s sisters for the night. We’re watching movies at Shinra’s and his parents aren’t home right now.”  
Izaya almost laughed. Right now. Right…  
“Why don’t you bring them over, Orihara-kun? They could stay the night, it’s not a problem.”  
Izaya flushed. “I couldn’t- we just met. I mean, uh… they’re twins. Kind of a handful.”  
Shizuo’s mother laughed. “All the more reason to bring them over instead of leaving it all to poor Kasuka.”  
“I guess,” Izaya said uncomfortably. “He doesn’t have to force himself to do it though.”  
“Nonsense,” Shizuo’s mother waved him off. “It’ll be nice to have some girls in the house for once.”  
Izaya wasn’t so sure, but Heiwajima-san seemed pretty bent on looking after them, so who was he to refuse? She must be used to a lot, raising a monster and all.  
“Okay then. Thank you very much! I’ll go pick them up right away.”  
“I’m coming with you,” Shizu-chan said.  
“Suit yourself,” Izaya shrugged.

It took them about fifteen minutes to walk back to the girls’ school. The twins were already waiting. “You’re late, Iza-nii!” Mairu complained.  
“Sorry, sorry! But I have exciting news for you. You’re gonna have a sleepover!”  
“A sleepover? Yaay!” Mairu looked so excited, all anger and pouting forgotten.  
“With whom?”  
“You remember my friend Shizuo?” Izaya gestured towards the blond.  
“Weirdo-hair,” Kururi deadpanned.  
“Yes. Since I can’t be around tonight, you’re staying over at his family’s. He has a younger brother, too.”  
“Does he also have fake hair?”  
Shizuo coughed. “No. His is brown.”  
“Oh.” Mairu sounded disappointed.  
“Come on,” Izaya said. “Let’s go home and pack, ne?”

As expected, it took a while to get the twins packed. And they still hadn’t eaten. Izaya didn’t know what to make them, with what little time they had. Shizu-chan must have noticed his agitated glances towards the kitchen. “It’s okay,” he said. “I’m sure my mum will cook enough for them. Especially since I won’t be there to eat any. It’s not a problem.”  
Izaya didn’t like feeling like a charity case. “Why are you being so nice?” he asked. “It’s suspicious.”  
Shizuo shrugged. “You’ve been nicer too, lately.”  
Izaya startled. He supposed that was how it might come across to Shizu-chan.  
“Don’t jinx yourself,” he mumbled. “It’s not what you think.”  
Shizuo half-turned to hide his grin and Izaya forced himself to keep his mouth shut. Anything he said could only worsen his position.

Shizuo shouldered the twins’ bags while Izaya took each of them by the hand. Kururi walked quietly while Mairu skipped and asked Shizuo all sorts of embarrassing questions.  
“You’re in school with Iza-nii, ne? Is he popular? Does he have a girlfriend? A boyfriend? Do you have a girlfriend? Have you kissed a girl? Have you? What was it like? What do you want to do when you’re finished with school?”  
It went on and on. Even if he’d wanted to, there was no room for Shizuo to reply. All he could do was stare and blush. Normally, Izaya would have told Mairu to calm down or shut up, but he was much too entertained to do that. When they neared the house, he held Mairu’s hand a bit tighter for a moment to get her attention.  
“Mairu.” he hunched down so they were the same height. “You’re going to meet Shizuo-kun and Kasuka-kun’s parents. I want you to be polite, and to hold back a bit on all your questions. You know it makes some people uncomfortable how much you know for a girl your age.”  
Mairu nodded, looking a bit sad. Izaya ruffled her hair.  
“Iza-nii!” she screeched. “You’re messing up my braids, idiot!”  
He laughed. “Maybe Shizuo-kun’s mother can redo them for you, if it bothers you that much.”  
“Hmpf. I’m sure she can’t do it as well as Iza-nii does it.”  
At Shizuo’s sharp turn of the head, Izaya’s cheeks burned. “Obviously not,” he said. “But let’s go now, you two.”

Handing off the twins to Shizuo’s mother was both easier and more difficult than Izaya thought. She doted on them, and Mairu was on her best behavior. It almost hurt a bit, how easily Shizuo’s mother won them over, how starved they were for the attention of a motherly adult. He did not expect it to be so jarring, leaving his sisters behind with his enemy’s family. Was he making a mistake?  
Kasuka stayed in the background, dark hair half-covering his face. His expression was completely neutral. His build was similar to Shizuo’s, except he was half a head shorter. When he met Izaya’s eyes for a moment, Izaya shivered. There was a human in there, but it stayed far back. Kasuka looked almost empty.  
Shizuo quickly extricated them from the situation and they were on their way to Shinra’s. Shizuo was hurrying, and Izaya had to take two steps for each of Shizuo’s long strides. He kept up anyway.  
“We’re still wearing our uniforms,” he remarked. He’d been so busy with the twins he forgot to change. Shizuo looked down on himself, then grimaced and pulled off the tie, shaking out his collar.

When they got to Shinra’s, Celty wasn’t in, but Kadota and Shinra were busy setting up snacks and lining up films. “Hey, come on in!” Shinra was extra chipper and happy. The whole apartment smelled of popcorn. Shinra’s TV was huge, easily twice the size of Izaya’s, even though Izaya’s parents weren’t cheap when it came to these things. Shizuo helped himself to some chocolate and plopped down on the couch. He was no longer allowed to help with stuff like setting up, seeing as he had a knack for accidentally breaking things.

After a few minutes of running about, they were all done. Izaya squeezed in between Dotachin and Shinra, a bowl of potato chips on his lap. The film started playing and it soon became obvious why Shinra owned it - there was a headless rider. Izaya let himself get lost in the story. It was a good movie to start the night with, a mixture of creepy and funny with a moderate amount of blood on the screen.

Towards the end of the movie, the sky outside began to darken, the illumination of the room shrinking to whatever the TV allowed. Izaya glanced sideways at his friends’ faces. Shinra was enraptured, Dotachin looked mildly interested but Izaya knew he was mostly here to just chill and catch a break. Shizuo’s brows were furrowed and he’d crossed his arms, clutching at his elbows. Maybe because those were something he could not break. The light set the monster’s features into stark relief. He had high cheekbones and a very clearly defined jawline. Izaya wondered what it would feel like to trace it.  
What the hell. Where did that come from? Why would he want to touch that beast’s face with his hands? His knife was better suited for that, right? As though feeling his violent intentions, Shizuo’s eyes flicked to him and Izaya quickly looked away, busying himself with his chips.

“Let’s take a break in between films, ne?” Shinra said. “Celty just texted that she’ll be home soon. I want to wait with starting the next movie until she’s here, she doesn’t like it when she can’t watch a movie from the beginning.”  
“Sure,” Shizuo said. “I hate that too.”  
“Ah,” Izaya couldn’t help but interject, “is it too hard for Shizu-chan to figure out the plot if a piece is missing?”  
Shizuo threw a cushion at him. Since Izaya was perched on the backrest of the couch, the force was enough to knock him over. He hit the ground and rolled, coming to his feet quickly. It still kind of stung to fall on his back like that.  
“Ouch, Shizu-chan. You’re always so forceful with me. You do know that’s not the meaning of pillow talk, right? Throwing a pillow is not a substitute for talking. You’re supposed to lay your head on it after you-”  
“Shut up!” Shizuo yelled, fists clenched at his sides and cheeks red. “Fucking flea. Stop saying shit like that! I don’t wanna get angry and trash the apartment, got it?”  
“Yes, please Izaya-kun, hold yourself back a bit?” Shinra said, looking at Izaya with crinkled eyes that nevertheless managed to show an odd sort of menace. “I won’t let you ruin my reunion with my beloved Celty.”  
Izaya rolled his eyes. “Sure. Let’s go make some more popcorn, Dotachin.”

“Why are you doing this?” Kadota asked quietly when they were in the kitchen. “It’s unlike you to make jokes like that, and you only do it around him. It’s almost a bit suspicious.”  
Izaya raised a brow, smirk in place. “Suspicious? Nonsense. I just like riling Shizu-chan up, and innuendo gets the job done every time.”  
“If you say so,” Dotachin said, looking as though he were fighting a smile of his own. Izaya was fairly sure they were not smiling at the same thing.

The apartment door opened and Shinra was across the room like a white lightning. “Celtyyyyy! So happy you're home!”  
Celty side-stepped him before his arms could reach her and he fell on the floor. He got up and dusted himself off. “No matter Celty, I should have remembered you don’t like showing affection in front of other people. Come on, take a seat! This next one is great! It’s old but supposed to be very good! It has vampires!”  
“I wasn’t aware that this was a horror movie night,” Izaya said.  
Dotachin grinned. “You really should learn to listen when your friends are talking, Izaya-kun.”  
They returned to the couch and since Shinra absolutely refused to sit anywhere but at Celty’s side, Izaya ended up next to Shizuo, who was on Celty’s other side.  
The movie started rolling. Izaya liked the music, the forlorn feel of the Californian coastal town. Shizuo grinned when a crazy grandfather figure showed up, Dotachin perked up when one of the characters went to the comic store and made the acquaintance of two nerds who claimed the city was a hunting ground for vampires. Celty liked the motorcycles but frowned upon the delinquents riding them.  
There was something for everyone, and more to laugh about than be frightened of. Izaya simply couldn’t take the film seriously. The special effects were so dated, though there were definitely a few good scenes. When the comic nerds disrupted a baptism to fill field bottles with holy water, Izaya laughed so hard he bumped against Shizuo. The look on the protozoan’s face was one of astonishment before he turned away. He did not push Izaya off.

During the third film, Izaya’s eyes grew really tired. He’d been up late the night before, scouring the net for information and studying Russian. He had meant to catch up on sleep later, but obviously that wasn’t happening.  
This film was actually quite frightening.  
Death had a list, and even if you were lucky enough to escape once, it would still catch up with you in the most devious of ways. There was apparently no way to cheat. Izaya’s fingers clenched around his knees. They were certainly inventive in how they made people die in this movie. The suspense on how it would happen was worse than the shock effect of the blood.  
“You’re really tense,” Shizuo whispered. “Are you okay?”  
Izaya gave a shaky laugh, which he quickly cut off. “Of course. It’s just a movie, right?”  
Shizuo shrugged. “True. But there’s some weird shit out in the world, so who knows, right?”  
Izaya glared at him.

The next time the suspense grew unbearable, something jabbed into Izaya’s side and he screamed, jumping from the sofa. Startled by his outburst, all the others screamed too, except Celty, who vaulted behind the couch.  
Shizuo started laughing uncontrollably. “Hahaha, you should have seen your face,” he gasped. “The great Orihara Izaya, scared shitless by a tiny poke!”  
Izaya rubbed his side, heat flooding his face. “It was not just a tiny poke! I’m sure it’ll bruise.”  
Shizuo was still laughing “No way! Show me,” he grabbed for Izaya’s red shirt, drawing it up over his ribs. When the warmth of Shizuo’s skin brushed his own, Izaya’s breath rushed out of him. It felt like an electrical current, like when they’d been so close on the first day he’d brought his parasol. Izaya slapped Shizuo’s hands away.  
“Ne, ne, Shizu-chan,” he tried to tease, though his voice was a bit breathless, his smirk didn’t sit quite right. “Didn’t your mother teach you not to start touching and undressing people without their consent? But she must have, she’s such a nice woman. It must be Shizu-chan’s protozoan brain which simply cannot remember such things.”  
Shizuo flinched back, his face matching the color of Izaya’s.  
“Shut up! You know it isn’t like that.”  
Izaya made a show of rearranging his shirt. “Well, I still don’t like being half-stripped in front of my friends.”  
“Would you like it if he did it in private?” Dotachin teased with a knowing smile.  
Izaya scoffed, then smirked. “No. I need a lot more wooing before I’m willing to go that far.”  
“As if I’d want to do that with a guy,” Shizuo said, blushing furiously and clenching his fists.  
“I don’t know,” Dotachin mused. “I think if he wanted to, Izaya could probably pass as a girl.”  
“Hey! I am manly! I am plenty manly!” Izaya exclaimed. He ignored the odd stab he felt at Shizu-chan’s previous remark.  
“Right,” Shizuo grinned. “That’s why you jumped because of a silly horror movie.”  
“Shut up,” Izaya said, trying to regain his dignity. “It was a manly yell of pain. Because of Shizu-chan’s ridiculous strength.”

“Enough with the teasing,” Shinra said. “Let’s finish the movie, yeah? Does anyone need more snacks? Drinks?”  
They got settled and Shinra rewound the film to where they had been interrupted.  
Izaya decided that focusing on the TV would only freak him out, so he observed the others instead. Shizuo also seemed to be paying only half attention to the happenings on the screen. This time, when their eyes met, Izaya could not look away. Shizuo’s dark gaze held him. He felt unreasonably warm. When he swallowed, Shizuo lowered his eyes to track the movement. When their eyes met again, Izaya felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt his pulse all the way to his fingertips.  
A loud noise from the TV diverted Shizuo’s attention and Izaya exhaled in relief.  
Fuck. This was bad. Something in him was apparently broken. Or maybe it was the lack of sleep. Yes, definitely the lack of sleep. It made people see and do all sorts of silly things.

When the movie ended, Izaya rose and stretched. “As fun as this has been, I’m wiped. Shizu-chan, I’ll come over in the morning to pick up my sisters, is that okay?”  
Shizuo looked at him weird, as did the others.  
“Izaya-kun, you’re not planning on walking home at this hour, are you?” Shinra asked.  
Izaya shrugged. “I can take care of myself, there’s nothing to it. Why?”

“We’re all staying the night here,” Kadota said. “Why would you run off?”  
Shinra nodded. “If you’re tired, you can just go lie down in the guest room. I’ve already prepared three futons.”  
Izaya hesitated. He was really tired. What if he missed something on the street? It was a bit of a way between his own place and Shinra’s.  
“Fine,” he sighed. “Are you guys really gonna watch another one?”  
They looked at each other. “I’m not that tired yet,” Shizuo said.  
Shinra went with Izaya to show him which room he had prepared. Even though they had known each other for a long time, they had rarely hung out at each others’ houses, and Izaya had never stayed over before.  
He had never stayed over at anyone’s house before.  
But there was no reason to be nervous about that, was there?  
He washed his face and mouth - he really should have brought a toothbrush - and went back to the darkened room. He chose the futon closest to the door, dressed down to his shirt and boxers, and crawled underneath the blankets.  
He blinked into the darkness, ears straining for the sounds in the living room. Should he have stayed up with the others after all? His lids drooped. No. he might have fallen asleep against Shizu-chan’s shoulder, which would be bad. It was best he’d done this. He turned on his side, nuzzling against the pillow. It smelled fresh and flowery. Slowly, Izaya’s body relaxed until he fell into a light sleep.

His eyes opened as soon as the door did. He remembered where he was immediately and closed his eyes again, feigning sleep. Dotachin and Shizu-chan were trying to be quiet but not quite managing, especially the protozoan. Izaya could hear them undress. He blinked and caught a glimpse of light hair and a well-toned chest. He immediately closed his eyes again, feeling warmth slide through his body. After some more rustling and tossing, the other boys settled down for sleep. Izaya lay awake. He was incredibly tired still, but his mind would not stop turning, regurgitating the information he’d absorbed during the last few days and interspersing it with flickering images of Shizu-chan’s face, Shizu-chan’s anger, Shizu-chan’s grin, the amber of Shizu-chan’s eyes. The glimpse of his chest. Izaya suppressed a groan. Something was wrong with his hormones. Something definitely must be.

He rolled on his back and forced himself to lie still despite his inner agitation. He remembered the day he’d first brought Mairu to train at her dojo. He had joined the lesson to get a feel of the place. There had been a short meditation session at the end. Izaya remembered the steps and did them one by one. Once his body was relaxed, his consciousness finally slipped away into sleep.

 

Izaya knew he wasn’t home as soon as he woke. The room was stuffy, the futon felt different, and most of all, he sensed people. He slowly sat up, blinking into the pale morning light. Dotachin was lying next to him, the bedding pushed down to his hips. His mouth was slightly open as he slept, eyes flickering behind their lids.  
“Sweet dreams,” Izaya whispered.  
He looked over to Shizuo on the other side of the room. The blond was lying on his belly, the blanket all but thrown off. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body, plastering his mess of blond hair to his forehead. Unlike Kadota and Izaya himself, Shizuo was not wearing a shirt. Izaya could see the lean but defined muscles of his back, moving with every breath he took. Shizuo’s lashes were long and dark, resting against his cheekbone.

Izaya could not help his wandering eyes. It was morning, alright? Shizuo was wearing plain blue boxer briefs. Izaya became absorbed with the dip of his back, curving into the round of-  
Izaya stood and shook himself. He was standing now, no blanket to hide behind. He could not have such thoughts. Could. Not. he walked over to the window and opened it, inviting some fresh air into the overheated, humid room. He looked outside, trailing his eyes over the familiar landscape of Ikebukuro. Sunshine 60 glimmered in the sun. The city was bustling with humans out for the weekend, shopping, working, meeting friends. Soon, Izaya would join them. Maybe he could take out his sisters for tea and sweets. Perhaps a movie- no he, was done with movies for a while.

There was a groan behind him, followed by the rustling of sheets. “Flea?” Shizu-chan’s voice was rough. “What are you doing?”  
Izaya shrugged, neither answering nor turning. He heard the cracking of joints followed by soft footsteps. It was a wonder they hadn’t woken up Kadota yet.  
Shizu-chan radiated warmth as he came to stand next to Izaya. The cold air did not seem to bother him. Izaya avoided looking at the protozoan’s body.  
“You sleep well?” Shizuo asked.  
“Meh. Not particularly.”  
“I slept like a stone,” Shizuo went on, oblivious to Izaya’s discomfort.  
“Did you now.”  
“Yeah. I had some weird dreams though, probably because of that last movie. Why didn’t you sleep well?”  
From the corner of his eye, Izaya could see Shizuo looking at him. It was odd to see Shizuo so calm and talkative. Maybe that was what he was like in the mornings, when nothing had happened to irritate him yet.  
“I rarely sleep well,” Izaya said, still looking out of the window. “So it’s not a big problem. It was also weird sleeping somewhere else than I usually do.”  
Shizuo touched his shoulder and Izaya suppressed a flinch. “Flea. Have you seriously never slept over at somebody else’s place before?”  
Izaya met Shizuo’s calm gaze with a glare. “No. So what? As you saw yesterday, I’m usually a bit busy and can’t just go out and do whatever I like.”  
Shizuo looked away. “Yeah, sorry.” He looked back at Izaya, trying once more to fix him to a point with the intensity in his eyes. “About your parents-”  
“I will not discuss my family life with you, protozoan.”  
“But-”  
“It’s none of your business.” Izaya snapped.  
Shizuo growled. “Dammit flea, I’m only trying to-”  
“Help?” Izaya gave his most scathing laugh. “As if I were pathetic enough to need _your_ help.”  
He turned away and walked towards his discarded clothes. He put them on with rough movements. “What time is it? Will your parents be up already? If not, I’ll just run some errands first and come over later.”  
“Why are you always trying to run away?” Shizuo had made no move towards his clothes, but his stance had changed. Instead of the content relaxation of before, he was now tense, his abs tight, his stance wide - ready to fight. Izaya doubted that Shizuo was fully aware of the picture he made like that, clad in only his boxers.

Izaya’s heart beat faster than the situation warranted, but he ignored Shizuo and checked his phone. 8:06 a.m. Enough time to buy new groceries before going to pick up the twins. He pocketed the phone and shouldered his bag.  
“Hey,” Shizuo barked and wrapped his fingers around Izaya’s bicep. The hold was tight, though not as tight as Izaya knew Shizuo could hold him if he really wanted to.  
It was enough to spike excitement through him. Enough to make him panic. Enough for him resent the electric heat prickling along his spine. With a twist, Izaya tore himself free. He stumbled and caught himself against the door. Kadota gave a loud snore and mumbled, turning to his other side.  
“I’m not running,” Izaya said in a low voice. “I’m simply leaving. If Shizu-chan doesn’t like it, he’ll have to catch me.” He gave the beast his best smirk and ran, letting the apartment door fall closed behind him. He half-expected Shizu-chan to tear after him in only his boxers. But his own steps were the only sound as he hastened down the staircase, ignoring the elevator. He emerged into the early morning sunlight breathing hard.

As he skipped down the streets of Ikebukuro, he couldn’t help but feel a pang at the lack of an enraged roar echoing behind him. He forced himself to calm. It was a beautiful morning, ne? The wind whispered of colder weather and golden leaves. People went about their business. That giant black Russian was still trying to sell weird sushi. Everything was fine. He would pick up the twins and this farce would end. The monster and him would go back to being enemies. Izaya’s hormones would settle.  
Nothing had changed.  
Yes, nothing had changed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, and feel free to guess about the movies. I still have two more of these one-shots written out, I just need to find the time to edit them.


End file.
